


[Podfic] One of Us

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entanglednow's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>We're judged by the choices we make.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151780) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Rating** : PG-13

 **Length** : 5 minutes

  
**Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-of-us) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka!) (4.2MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/one%20of%20us%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3)


End file.
